Frequently asked question (FAQ) search systems typically employ implementations similar to search engines. FAQ systems receive a query and retrieve entries based on keywords of answers in a list of FAQs. Users often receive an answer or list of answers with reasonable relevance to the query, so FAQ search systems have remained relatively the same since their inception.